


For Love Or Honor

by ookamijudge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamijudge/pseuds/ookamijudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a choice to make, but can he really marry for love or will his honor prevail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Love Or Honor

One, two, princes kneel before you  
(that's what I said, now)  
Princes, Princes who adore you  
(Just go ahead, now)  
One has diamonds in his pockets  
(that sounds great, now)  
This one, said he wants to buy you lockets  
(Ain't in his head, now)

**Ok so he had no clue what to do. He had to chose he knew he did, this was tearing him up and he could tell that it wasn't good for his relationship with either of them. He didn't know when it had happened, not exactly at least, but it had. He had figured out about the 'not liking girls' bit in early sixth year, but the liking who he did bit had taken a bit longer then that. His father though had not been very pleased with his new found knowledge though, not in the least. It hadn't deterred him though, he wasn't about to have his son entirely disgrace his family so he arranged a marriage for him. Draco could honestly say he had not at all liked that. He had expected it sure, but why had his dad had to pick his best mate? Blaise was not someone he could see himself married to…ever.**

**Weather he had liked it or was going along with it because his parents were making him Blaise had done his best to woo him, as it were, like he were some woman. It was actually sort of nice in a way to have someone dote on him like the other was, but at the same time it was odd. Still he knew it was the right thing to do, after all he couldn't marry for love or anything of that sort it was for money and power both of which marrying him would bring.**

This one, he got a princely racket  
(That's what I said, now)  
Got some big seal upon his jacket  
(Ain't in his head, now)  
Marry him, your father will condone you  
(how bout that, now)  
Marry me, your father will disown you  
(he'll eat his hat, now)

**He knew it was the right thing to do and yet he couldn't entirely manage to care. Not because he hadn't tried, because he had tried, but because there was someone he liked no loved. His Harry, he didn't know exactly when he had realized he loved him, but it was before he knew about Blaise. Then he had met him that night in the hall and well he still didn't know quite what had happened it had all just been too fast, but it had ended up with him pinned against the wall by the shorter boy his hands pinned beside his head, and those lips on his.**

**He could remember it like it was yesterday, but still he couldn't manage to entirely put Blaise off. He had seen Harry a few more times since then, quite a few actually and most of them ended up with them making out against the nearest wall. He wouldn't say that wasn't bad, at least not until his future husband caught them one night. He could tell the other wasn't entirely surprised, but he could also tell he was not at all pleased about it.**

**He had been the only one, well aside from Harry, who had been even close to Draco to not see it before. It didn't stop Blaise from being upset that he was cheating on him with some half breed mudblood lover. That was what had lead to well /this/. They were all in the middle of an unused classroom with Blaise's insistence and it had to be ended.**

He hadn't known about Blaise until hours ago, but he sure wished he had. He could feel his insides twist as he watched Draco from his place on the floor against the wall. He loved Draco, but he didn't want to cause his pain. He would never have given into his goading in that meeting, that first one where they had kissed and he had pinned him to a wall if he had known.

Blaise had money and could give Draco the life he was used too, sure he had money too but not like that. He had enough to get him through school, but beyond that he didn't know how long it would last. Which meant that who knew what would happen to them, especially as if what Draco had said was true all the money they would have would be his. He had been given a choice when his dad found out he was gay: marry Blaise or be disowned. He didn't want to force him to make that choice, but he didn't know if he could give him up either.

Aww, marry him or marry me,  
I'm the one that loves you baby can't you see?  
Ain't got no future or a family tree,  
But I know what a prince and lover ought to be,  
I know what a prince and lover ought to be...

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He wanted to tell Draco to just go with Blaise, but he couldn't do it. Instead he just met Draco's gaze doing his best to convey his feelings with his gaze. He knew it was stupid, but he loved Draco. Couldn't he see that? He knew he could be what his 'prince' needed, but he didn't think Draco would ever go against his father.

_Blaise had had enough, he pulled himself out of the chair he had taken and made his way to the door. "If you come to your senses Draco come find me." He said before making his way out slamming the door behind him. Once in the hall way though a smirk spread over his face, if all went well that wouldn't happen. Draco had been his best mate for as long as he could remember it would be odd to marry him, especially now that said best mate had figured out his love for the golden boy._

Harry swallowed as they were left alone, but he thought he could finally speak now it had just been too odd with the other boy there. He shifted his gaze to the ground before finally speaking. "You know I love you right? And you know he doesn't right? I might not be rich or or have some well known family like he does, but shouldn't that I love you count for something?" he asked quietly uncertain if he truly wanted the answer or not.

Said, if you want to call me baby  
(Just go ahead, now)  
An' if you'd like to tell me maybe  
(Just go ahead, now)  
An If you wanna buy me flowers  
(Just go ahead, now)  
And if you'd like to talk for hours  
(Just go ahead, now)

**"It should but you know it doesn't"**

"Why?" He had known that was the answer that was coming, but he couldn't help being angry with it. He shoved himself to his feet stalking towards the desk Draco was settled on planting his hands on either side of the other as he stood between his spread legs. "Why can't it count for something? You know he doesn't love you. What ever you want you know I'll let you have it. If you want to do something you know I will let you. What ever you want if I can do anything to help it you will have or do it, you know that." he drifted off searching Draco's eyes trying to find some answer in there.

Said, One, two, princes kneel before you  
(that's what I said, now)  
Princes, Princes who adore you  
(Just go ahead, now)  
One has diamonds in his pockets  
(that sounds great, now)  
This one, he wants to buy you lockets  
(Ain't in his head, now)

**Draco swallowed hard as Harry met his gaze, oh bloody hell. What did they expect him to do? He knew he would have to chose, but he had hoped he would have more time to think. He just didn't know what to do was the problem. Harry was well Harry, the golden boy of Gryffindor and savior of the wizarding world. He didn't care if he ever got rid of Voldemort, or if he stayed golden boy, he didn't like him because of either of those. He liked him just because... well, just because. Blaise, well he was someone who he /should/ marry. Yet he felt nothing for him, at least nothing like that. He was his friend and nothing more as far as he was concerned, yet he knew that if he wasn't with him his life would basically be over.**

Marry him or marry me,  
I'm the one that loves you baby can't you see?  
Ain't got no future or a family tree,  
But I know what a prince and lover ought to be,  
I know what a prince and lover ought to be...

Harry leaned closer to the other boy till their noses were touching. "You have to decide Draco, is it him or me? I love you not him. I know what you want, I might not have the family name or all the money but I know you better Draco." Just a hair closer and he was nearly kissing him. He could feel Draco's breath on his lips and he knew that Draco could feel his, but he didn't have any plans to actually kiss him not until he got his answer. "You have to decide Draco.." He repeated before pulling away entirely earning a groan from the white haired boy. He made his way out of the room only stopping long enough to call a "..when you do come find me." Back to the other before he too was gone.

Said, if you want to call me baby  
(Just go ahead, now)  
An' if you'd like to tell me maybe  
(Just go ahead, now)  
If you wanna buy me flowers  
(Just go ahead, now)  
And if you'd like to talk for hours  
(Just go ahead, now)

**Harry had always let him do what he would. He had taken the gifts, listened to his ranting, run with his jabs and names, and always taken that he didn't know what was going to happen. He knew that it was Harry that he wanted and he had seen /something/ there in Harry's eyes every time he looked at him. He didn't know what it was exactly, but he supposed it could be love. That would explain why he didn't know it though. Love was not a thing he had grown up with, well he had some of course but he wasn't told and shown day in day out like some kids.**

And if you want to call me baby  
(Just go ahead, now)  
An' if you'd like to tell me maybe  
(Just go ahead, now)  
If you'd like buy me flowers  
(Just go ahead, now)  
And if you'd like to talk for hours  
(Just go ahead, now)

**Blaise had been his friend for as long as he could remember. He had been the first one to know when Blaise realized he was gay and had been the one to help him hide it for several years, actually his parents still didn't know he was. As far as they were concerned he was just willing to marry Draco out of honor. He knew different, they both knew it was actually probably the easiest way for him to even have a chance of being happy. He had almost talked himself into marrying him and hoping that it would turn out well, that maybe a few years would let him see Blaise as more then a friend. Either way it was what his honor dictated he do.**

Said, if you want to call me baby  
(Just go ahead, now)  
An' if you'd like to tell me maybe  
(Just go ahead, now)  
If you wanna buy me flowers  
(Just go ahead, now)  
And if you'd like to talk for hours  
(Just go ahead, now)

**For love or honor became the question then. Did he marry the man who loved him and that he could describe how he felt with no other feeling then love? Did he marry the man he had known as his best friend for all his life and make his honor happy? He pulled himself off his desk he knew where to find him, the one he wanted. He always knew where to find him.**

ohh baby  
(just go ahead now)

**There he was right where he knew he would be. He smiled at him unable to help it when he was laying there naked like that. He knew it wasn't for him, he might have been hoping, but he slept like this every night so it wasn't for him.**

"Did you decide then?"

ohh baby  
(just go ahead now)

" **Was there a doubt?" he let his outer robe fall to the ground as he pulled his boots off.**

"When you didn't reply.." he couldn't keep the hurt look from his eyes for a brief moment "..yes."

ohh baby  
(just go ahead now)

" **I am sorry. I was just stunned. The way that happened I could almost swear you two had been working together." His shirt joined the rest of his clothes on the floor as he stopped just at the end of the bed stripped to nothing.**

"You kept me waiting this long and now you are going to just stand there?"

ohh baby  
(just go ahead now)

**He grinned as he crawled up onto the bed looking rather much like a feline oddly enough. He crawled up the other's body till he was straddling his thighs and his hands were on either side of the other's shoulders. His grin faded and became a serious look as he watched him though "Are you sure?" he hated to question, but couldn't the other do better then him? Couldn't he do better then someone who had nothing, not even his family name anymore or at least wouldn't when his father found out?**

"Do you think I would put up with you as long as I have if I wasn't" Harry couldn't help poking at him it was just too fun too see the look on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know the name 'Potter' is a 'big' name, but I figure with the Potter's being light sided and the Malfoy's being dark sided it would not matter to the Malfoys.


End file.
